The Family Haddock
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: In which Jack is wigging out, Hiccup is not here for most of the story, Stoick is a good father, and Toothless just wants so see what'll happen next. (Alternately, Jack reveals his and Hiccup's relationship to Stoick) Modern AU Hijack.


**Summary:** In which Jack is wigging out, Hiccup is not here for most of the story, Stoick is a good father, and Toothless just wants so see what'll happen next. (Jack reveals his and Hiccup's relationship to Stoick) Modern AU Hijack.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hiccup, Jack, Stoick, Toothless, or any character that appears or is mentioned in this story.

**Notes:** Hiccup is named Henrik, he and his boyfriend Jack are both 24 and out of the house, Toothless is Hiccup's 14 year old half-sister named Teagan, and Stoick is named Sebastian and is somewhere in his late 40's. Rated T because it mentions beer and other alcoholic drinks, as well as allusions to Hijack sexings.

This is a weird stream of consciousness narration experiment that I wanted to try out. I just wanted to get these ideas and emotions out of my brain. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO MAKE MORE!

Here's the guide:

Normal narration

(stream-of-consciousness narration)

_Jack's thoughts_

* * *

**The Family Haddock**

Jackson Overland was a cool(no), calm(definitely not right now), collected (are you kidding me?) individual. That was why he was here, in the Haddock household, drinking a cup of water awkwardly like a boyfriend who's just been introduced to the family.

(_Which he is_, his mind dully supplies.)

What he was concerned about were the two other's in (never has the word **boyfriend** seemed so embarrassing before now, so he'll go with) Henrik Haddock's immediate family. (Well, not counting the obvious…but he has no room to talk)

From what he heard, Sebastian was a strict traditionalist, a man's man entrenched in what Henrik jokingly called, 'The Viking Way'. Supposedly, he and his family came from a long line of dragon-slaying Nordics. (Hiccup snorted at that, though) He had also heard that Stoick (a nickname given by his ex-wife, one of the worst topics he could ever bring up, _quick, bleach it from your mind! He can probably read thoughts, too, just like his son, the clever-_)

His thoughts were interrupted by a garage opening and a car (probably the fancy new one that he never sees here) pulling up. Jack grips the glass tighter, a little out of reflex and a little out of fear.

Breaking it to 'The Chief' (Jack tries hard not to make air quotes whenever he thinks of it) that his son was gay, and that he (Jack, obviously) was dating him, and maybe they had a few intimate moments here and there (not that he was going to admit it on the first meeting) was definitely going to test him.

But Hiccup (remember that's a nickname and he can't use those here, it's like swearing) said that he was ready, said that his dad was fine, and if he really had a problem then Stoick works 27 days a month anyway; it was hard enough to get this meeting set up, they don't have to meet again.

"Unless we get married." Jack said about 3 hours ago, coolly leaning on the Student Counseling table where he worked. Hiccup's expression was priceless, all scrunched up and red like a blanched tomato. He practically memorized it, the way Hiccup's freckles disappeared beneath the blush and his nose crinkled upward. (He had too; There wouldn't be any needling him during the visit, he'd have to play the good gay guy who **totally** wasn't leading Stoick's son into a life of sin and debauchery, no sir.)

It's times like that Jack is glad he's an orphan and doesn't have to answer to anyone or anything. (But the old 'You're not my father' speech doesn't really work on North. And Pitch was out of the question, the jerk.)

Where was he? Ah, yes, the Haddock house. Toothless was around here somewhere, probably upstairs fiddling on Tumblr or whatever she does on weeknights. Hiccup's sister was a very nice girl, truth be told. Her actual name was Teagan, but to Hiccup, she was Toothless. They had just been introduced today, and Jack was surprised at her, to say the least.

She was 14, but still had the curious look of a five-year-old as she sucked on an ice pop. (One of the cheap ones, he noted, that was just sugar-water and flavoring that you stuck in the freezer yourself. He once was dared to eat a hundred of those-that's what got him his nickname, Frost) He was contemplating whether to tell her that story when she spoke first.

"Are you one of the undead?"

His mind shuddered to a stop. (…And this is why Hiccup never let them meet before, isn't it?) Jack's mouth opened, presumably to retort, but all that came out was a (stupid, **stupid**) "Wha…?"

She put her little brown hands on the table, cocked her head to the side and stares deep with her emerald eyes that seem to go right past his skin and into his soul. "Are you one of the undead, once living, come back from the grave through some unholy ritual?" (All of this was said with a totally serious face, as if this came up in conversation as naturally as the weather.)

This time he had the sense to deny it. "No! No I'm not…one of those!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?" Teagan came closer, inspecting his patchwork hoodie and jeans, (What? He couldn't help it if they were comfortable!) his practically bleach-white hair, (he's partially albino, get over it), and pale complexion(Who **wouldn't** he kill for a tan).

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Jack answered, backing away and putting his hands in his hoodie pocket. _This is too much like teasing to be real. Humor her, Frost. Act like you know what she's doing. _He smiled, tilting his head in a way that had every girl chasing after him in middle school.

The black-haired girl smiled back, more genuine, "Maybe Hiccup didn't want you to know that he resurrected you, so he took your memories."

_Score one for me. Now to keep the ball rolling… _"Why would Hiccup want me?" Jack decided to kick it up a notch, "Look at me, I'm a long streak of nothing!" he said, gesturing wildly at his body.

Which is why it came as a complete shock when Teagan shouted, "To be the perfect boyfriend, of course!"

Jack's mind blanked again for the second time. As is instinct with any prankster, he repeated the last word he recalled, "Boyfriend? Who- who said I was his-" and promptly slapped his face. _Way to go, cool guy._ Jack wasn't through (with his humiliation, what else?). "Alright, okay, you caught me. I'm dating your big brother."

"Knew that." Teagan was casually typing something out on her phone, not even bothering to look at Jack and his stunned face.

"Wha- but hhow?"

"You should really lock the door when you kiss, or, you know, check if I'm home before you get all…" she waved her free hand, "cozy." she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Now Jack's face could rival Hiccup's the way it turned red. Teagan saw this, and being the sweet teenager that she was, took a photo.

The epic fight scene that followed was too graphic for your young ears, so it was cut out for being too difficult to visualize from text.

(Pfft, it was a slap fight, and the phone was tossed into the sink before Teagan got it and started talking about a deal. Jack **totally** would've hurt her more if she hadn't been Hiccup's sister, not because she had a mean right hook and got a good handful of his hoodie early on.)

"I promise, this pic will not leave my phone once you answer this question."

Jack gave an (entirely manly and justified!) whine. He stared the girl down, only slightly worried given his experience with little sisters.

"Are you a zombie?"

Jack couldn't believe it. "This again?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think when you were sucking on his neck like that?"

Jack had to suppress a vivid image from that particular night, forging ahead and arguing, "That's stupid! Everyone knows vampires do that!"

"Really? Do you really want to be thought of as a vampire? After what Twilight did to their rep, I don't know why you'd wanna be with them."

"…Touché." He glowered, folding his arms across his chest. _Korsakov…that girl is insane. _Jack looked up. She was smiling at him again, leaning in closer like she was observing a little baby…something. (Dragon, most likely. Hiccup had a…thing…for dragons, Probably passed it onto her.)

"Mmm-hmm." Teagan patted his head. _Not a puppy!_ his thoughts screeched, "Yup. I approve. It's really only Dad you have to worry about tonight. I like you well enough."

"…Thanks."

"-And if your just some shallow idea for rebellion, well, it's been nice knowing you!" The black-haired girl quickly ran away (No joking, she danced in her little dragon slippers all the way up the stairs.) before he could react.

…leaving Jack alone to face the coming judgment of Hiccup's father.

(Later he would find out that she was on the stairs, eagerly texting Hiccup a play-by-play of the whole evening.)

The garage, as previously mentioned, was closing. Sebastian stepped in, still powerful and imposing as Hiccup said he would be. Stoick was more than enough of a good nickname, with his solid, unwavering body and deep-set face. His beard, though containing several (downright strange) braids, was massive, reaching more than half way down his chest, blocking his suit and tie ensemble.

Jack wasn't going to be intimidated. How could he, with Stoick looking like a strangely more ginger (_and angry, _his mind whispered) version of his own adoptive father. (And if there was anything to be sacred of, it was North when he means business. Those scimitars in their front room weren't just for show.) Jack even saw shades of Hiccup in the older man, with the reddish face, pine green eyes, and nose like a crabapple. (He loved to tweak the poor thing, Hiccup made such adorable noises when he did that!) Jack immediately squashed the thought of doing that to Stoick.

Then he spoke, breaking the silence, "So…you must be Jack." _Sweet Stravinsky! If looks could kill…well, I'd already be a ghost. Pitch kicked that puppy a while ago._ Jack frowned a little, mouth going dry.

"Uhh, mmyep!" he stuttered out.

"Ah see you've already gotten yourself a drink?" Stoick walked (with more grace than Jack thought possible) over to the fridge, grabbing a beer of some Norwegian origin. (Hiccup swore up and down that it was better than whatever alcohol Jack had in his hands at any given moment.) "Yah gonna tell me somthin', Jack?"

"….Ehhehe…well, there is something, about me, and Hiccup." _Oh gods here it goes, why the Tchaikovsky did Hiccup convince me this was a good idea? Stupid adorable boyfriend and his stupid late night job with his stupid awesome motorcycle-_

Stoick had sat down at the kitchen table, The Viking gestured, breaking Jack out of his thoughts.

"Uh, well, uh, Stoick, mindifIcalledyouStoick? I'm dating your son."

The Norwegian man settled down, taking a swig casually."…Oh, is that all? Well, I'm glad you go' that off yer chest. Yer sure you don' wan' a beer?"

Jack sputtered for the second time that night. "You knew?" _Is there anyone in this family that doesn't?_

"Of course I knew! Figured it out when he was off talkin' about you ha'f the day." Stoick grunted, setting down his drink and walking over to the fireplace. "Ah, an' that reminds me…" A ceremonial (Jack hopes) axe was heaved off of it's plaque, cradled gently in Stoick's hands. "You see this axe?"

Jack gulped, scared to walk closer. (and it was a shame, because he was fascinated by it the first time he came in the house, with it's old, worn handle and simple decoration.)

"My great-great grandmother carried it on her back when she left her homeland. It has been passed down in my family for generations. It was said to have slain dragons, men, women, monsters, anythin' that got in it's way." Stoick glares, and an extra growl is layered in his voice, "And it's also the axe I will chop you up with if you don't treat my boy right."

Jack suppressed a shudder. "Yes, sir."

Stoick's face immediately softened, reminding Jack once again of his Hiccup. The axe was put away, and his mouth splits into a big grin. "Well, I wasn't expecting to do that talk for my son, let me tell ya. Do ya think I did good?" His eyes crinkle a little, waiting for a sign to talk further.

The sudden change from a beast of a man to someone reasonable and downright jolly made Jack's head spin. "Uhh, yeah. For a shovel talk, it was really…" _scarring, terrifying, pants-wetting, etc…_"Creative."

"Ah! Good. I need my practice. Toothless is goin' off to college classes next year, and I need to be prepared. College boys, yanno?"

(Oh yeah does he know.) Jack nodded, starting to feel less in a Hallmark movie and more in a romantic-dramady. "Yeah, they're pretty wild."

The topics shifted, mostly thanks to Stoick from 'where are you from' to 'what's yer job?' and 'how ya gonna pay to live with ma boy if you don't get up in the world' to more absurd topics like 'how many times have icicles frozen in **your **beard, sonny?!'

In fact, the more they talked, the more Jack liked Hiccup's family to meet his own. (He's already getting ideas about setting North and Stoick up with a good supply of alcohol and watching as their accents get worse with each bottle.)

Hiccup finally arrived home, the brunet fiddling with his phone as he walked through the door. (The latest and greatest-he could find on the cheap, with a shiny black-and-red case and two screen protectors in case he dropped it.) He couldn't squash his smile fast enough when he saw how many texts Toothless sent him. (Adorable little chatterbox. Even if she was deprived of speech she would **still** find a way to tell him about things.)

The scene was almost…domestic. (Something he gave up on a long while ago in regards to Jack.) His father and Jack were sitting amicably with several drinks beside them. (Not good, really. Hiccup quickly counted the number of bottle caps, and after recognizing the label, calculates how much Jack's had that night.)

He clears his throat quietly, trying to morph his nasally voice into something commanding, "Hi honey. I'm home."

His boyfriend turns around, mouth already a big grin and cheeks a little flushed from the drink. "And what sort of time do you call this?" Despite the catty remark, Jack stands up and hugs him, and Hiccup answers that with a little peck on the lips.

"Perfect." And Hiccup means it, sitting down with his boyfriend, chatting with his father like none of them are going to leave each other.

And they never did.

* * *

.

.

.

**Notes: **This fic came to be when a very long time ago, someone on Tumblr asked for an accepting Stoick, one that wouldn't mind that his son was gay. And I thought this would make sense because…Gobber is gay.

Stoick and Gobber are best friends; Why wouldn't he accept his best friend or his son? There's also a video where Gobber's VA is interviewing Hiccup's VA, they both joke that HTTYD2 is going to be about Hiccup and Gobber coming out of the closet.

Jack was just here because Hijack holds a little niche in my heart, carved out by the fantabulous fandom on Tumblr.

Most, if not all of the canon/fanon in this story was made up on the spot.

1st with Jack:

He and his older brother Peter (Pitch, now) were foster children; Jack was adopted by North and idk what happened to Pitch, but the brothers are on bad terms right now.

Jack swears using the names of Russian composers, like North does. Hiccup finds this endearing, namely because it proves that he knows music other than Christmas carols and top 40 hits.

He works in Student Counseling at MiM University. He got tired of all these people ignoring the lesser majors and not helping them with their classes so he was an 'unofficial' helper for the longest time until Principal Manny got him a job.

Jack is a sad drunk, if he gets too much alcohol in his system he'll hunch over and curl up in depression. There's this alcohol tolerance limit from when he turns from happy to sad. Hiccup, through observation, has determined at what point he should stop, from beer to vodka to tequila shots to whatever he gets his hands on.

Hiccup: (This could get long)

His family is kinda-broken. His mother, Valerie (Valhallarama) is a traveler, and she never really had time/wanted to be a mother. Then she comes back from the British Isles, and has Teagan. She's visibly not Stoick's from the moment she was born. Stoick is pissed, hurt, and upset. They divorce and Val sticks around long enough to teach a 10 year old Hiccup how to take care of his baby sister. Val continues traveling, and Stoick works to support the two kids. He's not a bad father, it's just that for the longest time, Teagan had a lot of baggage for him and he didn't want to deal with it. Hiccup is the one who really raised her and is the one she's closest to.

Eventually, around her 6th birthday, she questions why 'Dad doesn't love her' and it starts Hiccup on a massive crusade to get the two bonding. This becomes the catalyst for 16 year old Hiccup's growth and eventual 'coming out' to his dad. (also insert character development parallel to the movies) They eventually make up and are a functioning family, as seen in the fic.

Hiccup figured out that Toothless was his half-sister when he was 11 and she was 1. He decided to keep quiet and hope no one else notices.

Astrid is one of Hiccup's closest friends, she even gave Teagan 'the talk' when she got old enough.

Hiccup is a 'less restricted' drunk. Mostly the same, except he'll make dirty jokes and flirt, letting his inhibitions go.

Also: Spot the Doctor Who references!

Please review!

**Ill**


End file.
